


dreams of fortune and bliss

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Dream Sex, Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Wet Dream, the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at the Wall, Stannis dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams of fortune and bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Stannis is at the Wall. He sleeps and he dreams as all men must do. 

He dreams he is seated on the Iron Throne, crowned in glory, fucking Jon Snow roughly. Coarsely. Unceasingly. 

The weight of the crown is heavy on his head and the heat of Snow's naked back burns against Stannis's chest even through his clothes. The air in the Great Hall is dense and cloying, and sometimes his clothes are armour instead and sometimes they feel like fine kingly silks, but Snow is hotter than any layers separating them. 

The boy is brazen in his nakedness; he bounces unashamedly on Stannis's cock with his head thrown back against Stannis's shoulder, facing forward, staring down an invisible audience. They have been at it for hours—Stannis knows this with the unquestionable certainty of dreams—yet they do not tire. If anything, Snow's enthusiasm is growing ever fiercer, and Stannis wonders idly how much more of his come can possibly fit inside the boy as he spends inside once again. 

He wakes trembling, sweaty and come-stained like a green youth in his first spring of adulthood. 

Back in the Great Hall of his dream, his teeth had ached with the force of their coupling. Now they ache from the perpetual cold of the Wall. His bones, however, are still on fire and his heart is pounding harshly in his ears, Snow's dream-words echoing in his head. 

_Your reward, my King,_ Jon Snow had whispered in his ear. 

_A reward worthy only of a king._


End file.
